My Angel Flies With no Wings
by DameNeko
Summary: The magical world is stricken into war, and Zelgadis is captive. Will he be rescued? Will romance bloom? With WHO? Oh, just read it already. R/R please
1. Default Chapter

My angel flies with no wings  
PART ONE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor any of the characters here. None of them own me either, though I wouldn't mind being owned by some of them. Er..anyway. Just don't sue me and I don't open a can of fireball on yo behind. Rated-Swearing in Moderation, Violence (duh), prolly some mushy scenes Bias-Zel/Lina Genre-War/Romance. And while we're on the topic of war..don't steal my idea ^_^   
BTW-No Amelia in this fic. I don't like her too much. And now..on with the show!  
  
Lina shut her eyes and slid her back down the trunk of the large tree until she was seated amongst it's protruding roots. Sylphiel and Gourry dipped out of a dramatic and silent raywing and crouched before the deep in thought sorceress. "Miss Lina," whispered Sylphiel. "Go over the plan one more time please. Pay attention, Gourry dear."  
Gourry nodded silently and turned, his full attention..lacking though it may be..on Lina. Lina gritted her teeth in exasperation. She hated being quiet. She hated sneaking around their land as if they were the ones that were in the wrong. But most of all, she thought, as she peeked around the tree at the prison. I hate them for taking Zelgadis.  
There had been an uprising of all those who were not blessed with the ability to use magic. They had been jealous, those who didn't know all you needed to do was read the damned books! But they couldn't seem to figure that out. They came after the magic users, killing them, imprisoning them. Prices were put on their heads for the presentation of any magic user. Dead or alive.  
She gritted her teeth in anger. For nearly a month now, we have been fugitives..and for fifteen days they have had Zelgadis. And now..we are going to get him back. She then realized Sylphiel and Gourry were still awaiting her reply all throughout her prolonged silence.  
She couldn't help but grin at their patience..or whatever you want to call it. "Ok," she breathed. "Sylphiel, you hide in the forest just out of view. Gourry, you suddenly come bursting from the other direction waving the sword of light and shrieking like a madman. Make sure you can get away. When the guards are running out to capture you, run toward Sylphiel and she'll raywing you away to the cave we put hiding spells on. Don't wait for me! And if things get bad..you know what I'm going to do."  
"Lina, I don't like that part of the plan," Sylphiel muttered in an unhappy manner.  
"Well, I'm not going to fail, so shut up and get going." Lina said, though she wasn't angry at them. Not this time.  
The three stood up. "Lina."  
"Gourry?"  
"Be careful," he whispered just before he and Sylphiel ran off.  
She shook her head but didn't comment out loud. I'm never careful. You should know that by now. Sometimes, being reckless is the only way to go. She began to count out a minute in her head, and when she reached fifty-nine seconds exactly, she heard Gourry's maddened shriek. Lina nodded, and counted out another thirty seconds as the rantings went on. She peered around the tree and was glad to note that his appearance had caused quite the disturbance. What looked like a flood of guards were running for Gourry, shrieking "Seize the magic user!"  
"Raywing!" She hissed and soared up, over the building. She peeped down at the entrance, then coasted in. Once landed, she ducked into a closet..suprisingly shaking with nerves.   
It's time to try this new spell. Now or never. It's the only way to get in. She held her fingertips to her temples and shut her eyes as a gentle golden glow, which she hoped would pass for a light, filled the closet. "Powers of ancient water, I call upon thy sacred grace. Let your waves surround me and make me unseen to the eye. I pledge my allegiance to the great Water Dragon. Obscuring Waves, be my shroud!" The light changed to a cool blue and washed over her. Lina opened her eyes and gazed down.  
"Cool," she breathed happily at her invisible form. She then crept out silently and swiftly for the cell block in search of Zelgadis.  
  
This sucks, Zelgadis thought as he stared blankly at the stone wall opposite him. His eyes were blank and withdrawn, the side of his face bashed in. This sucks. This really, really sucks. Why did I have to be all brave and volunteer to spy on the headquarters? Should have known they would have an alarm system.   
He paused in thought to stare down at the chains which bound his arms and legs to the wall. Those didn't bother him as much as the collar around his neck, which not only prevented him from using magic..it also meant he could escape. This sucks! Damn hypocritical bastards.  
He shifted his blank gaze ever so slightly to look at the loose stone on the wall. Images of escaping suddenly filled his mind and he almost allowed a smile. Lina..he thought, a slight pang in his heart. Why did they have take me away from all of you? Especially from you. Just when I thought you didn't think of me as that freakish traveling companion….Lina….  
"Zelgadis!" came a very hushed, barely audible whisper.  
He paused. Oh great, now I'm going crazy to boot! I'm hearing her voice. Might as well run with it..better than holding conversations with myself. "..Yes?" he replied.  
"Not so loud you moron! You want to get out-or do you want to get me trapped too?" replied the whisper.  
He took a moment to digest this. Then.."Lina..?" he whispered, his voice nearly cracking with hope.  
"You were expecting maybe Slyphiel? Where are the keys?" He looks awful..she thought with an invisible frown.  
"..I don't know. Why can't I see you?"  
"Damn, your no help." This will be risky..don't know if I can do two spells at once. "Closed doors accept my power and open yourselves to me!" She whispered. There was a click as the lock came undone, and Lina pulled the door open, then shut it again silently.  
"I can sort of see you like a ghost now," he whispered.  
"Well..might as well go for broke then." She dropped her invisibility spell completely and held her hands out. "Fireball!" she whispered and singed the chains binding him to the wall.  
She extended her hand to him and he took it, rising shakily to his feet. He listed to the side and she barely managed to catch him, nevermind keep him up. "Oof! Your heavy."  
"I know. Rock does that. How do we get out."  
She tilted her head. "Let's go for broke," she repeated with the devil may care grin that so terrified him many times in the past. "Fiiiree…." She hissed, backing toward the door and away from the wall, dragging him. The effervescent sphere grew in her hand until it encompassed it entirely. "Ball!" She flung it towards the wall and left an effective hole out into the night.  
He half staggered, and she half drug him to the hole. Once outside, she asked "Can you use magic?"  
"Not until we get the collar off."  
"Shit. Well, in that case..Raywing!" She grabbed him by both arms and they rushed into the air.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere safe."  
"Good. Lina?"  
"Yes Zel?" She asked as she flew them swiftly away from the loudly alarming building.  
"I don't know how you saved me or why you risked so much. But thankyou."  
She blushed and nearly lost her concentration. "Don't mention it, Zelgadis."  
And the two rushed for the cave.  
  



	2. My Angel Flies With No Wings: Part 2!

Chapter 2  
Fish is good for the soul  
  
"Aiiey..Lina..can we please stop?" Zelgadis inquired wearily. He looked half asleep and about ready to slip from Lina's grasp as they flew through the dense trees of the forest.  
"I suppose…," she replied, scanning below them for a clearing.  
"Will the others be waiting for us?"  
"No. We have a day to get to the location..incase something went wrong..Ah! Here we go." Lina shifted her grip on the battered chimera and slowly dropped them into the middle of a convenient clearing. She took a moment to survey the clearing.  
A river ran through the corner of it, and Zel was resting against a rock in the center. The ground was compact dirt, and the trees seemed to form a ring around them, weeping willow branches drifting lazily across the surface of the river on both sides of the clearing. "Time for protection spell!" She said cheerfully, only to notice that her companion was asleep. Some company, she thought with a chuckle.  
She made her way quickly around the clearing, putting gems at the points of the protection star. She then carefully stood as close to the center as she could and quietly cast the same spell they had used on the cave just days earlier. There was a brief flash of white light in the shape of a dome, and Lina knew they were hidden from view. Any passers by would see a calm, empty clearing.  
Her stomach gave a grumble, and she realized that not only she was starving-Zelgadis probably was quite hungry himself, for once. She picked up a branch up from the ground and wound a strand of her hair around it, adding a hook. Once again, this little spell will come in handy.  
And she set down to catch some fish.  
  
Zelgadis, meanwhile, was deep in dreamworld. It was a dream he had had many nights in a row, ever since the beginning of the downfall of the magical world. It was set who knows how far in the future, but the world had been returned to it's balance from before the war. All was calm. All was peaceful. All was perfect.  
Dream Zelgadis moved around the sunlit landscape, searching for Lina. He heard her voice, a faint whisper of wind, and spun in it's direction..only to find an image of her, translucent and ghostly in the sunlight.  
"L-Lina?" stammered Dream Zelgadis. He listened in awe as Lina began to explain that she had infact died before the end of the war. He felt his dream heart being ripped out as Lina slowly began to fade away. He reached out for her and called out her name.  
"Lina, no!" he gasped aloud as he sat up straight, eyes wide in shock.   
The sorceress looked up from the cooking stack of fish. "Oh, your awake-" Her words faultered as she saw the terrified expression on his face. "Ne..Zelgadis? Are you ok?" she inquired as she extinguished the fire. She picked up one of the fish and sat beside him as he rested against the rock.  
"Yes, I'm fine." He said after a while, watching her as she prepared one of the fishes for eating by removing the scales and bones and guts.   
"You seemed like you were having a fit as you slept, but I was afraid to wake you up.." she informed him as she handed the fish over to Zelgadis and began to prepare another.  
He held the fish in his hands but made no move to eat it. "Horrible dream.." he muttered softly.  
She looked at him, her eyebrow arcing upward in inquisitive alarm. "Zel..you should eat. You've been through a lot, hai?" He nodded numbly, the dream reeling through his mind. He suddenly felt drained of energy. "Oh, don't tell me I'm going to have to feed you now!" She admonished in a teasing manner, taking the fish back from him.  
He blinked, too shocked to protest. By the time he had recovered, she was already forcing a piece of fish into his mouth. He accepted it and chewed silently, certain there was a blush rising up in his cheeks. "Ne-Lina," he protested, but was cut off as she stuffed another piece of fish into his open mouth.  
She regarded him, laughing as he nearly choked on the morsel, and began to eat the other fish herself as she waited for him to finish. Once he was done, Lina lifted a third slice of fish for him and as he was about to eat it, he accidently spoke something he had only meant to think in his un-nerved state.  
"I don't know how I would go on without you…"  
Lina dropped the piece in shock and stared at the wide eyed chimera in wonder. "-Eh-eh…nani?" she inquired in a whisper.  



End file.
